Closer Than You Think
by Kathy N. Shenhill
Summary: Poor (not literally, of course) Treize is stuck in the hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest. (;;) Zechs visits him freqeuntly, but will "just visiting" enough to satisfy Treize?


Closer Than You Think  
By: Kathy N. Shenhill  
  
Disclaimer's note: The Gundam Wing characters, Treize and Zechs do not belong to me. I do not own them. (I wish I did, but I don't) This fic was written purely for fun, not profit. So please don't try to sue me. I don't have that much that much money.  
  
Content: This fic contains yaoi. (Male+male relationships) If this offends you, don't read it, simple as that.  
  
Rating: The rating for this fic is NC-17, for it has a very attractive 6x13, uhh, "relationship" in it. Now stop reading this and read the #^%*$# story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the first Tuesday of May and Treize was stuck in a hospital. Zechs, being the nice person that he is (cough) is visiting.  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
Zechs turned his gaze from the window to Treize, lying, wounded in a hospital bed. He had a bullet lodged in his chest. It barely missed his heart. He was lucky. At least that's what Zechs thought. Wounded or not Zechs couldn't help but want to take Treize home with him and have hot, passionate sex. They would ride each other until-  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
Zechs snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Treize eyed him with his blue eyes somewhat suspiciously for a moment.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Me?" Zechs looked away from Treize rather shyly. "Uh, nothing."  
  
"Come now. You were thinking about something."  
  
"...well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking about.." Zechs murmured the last part. ".. Making love to you."  
  
"Hm? You will have to speak up."  
  
Zechs mumbled it once again.  
  
"I still can't hear you."  
  
"I was thinking about how much I wanted to screw you!" Zechs yelled loudly. Some nurses that were walking past the room exchanged startled looks.  
  
"Really?" Treize gave a small chuckle. "I was also thinking about that, Zechs."  
  
Zechs looked back at Treize. He was motioning for him to come closer. Zechs got off the steel chair and got closer. Treize motioned for him to come closer still. Zechs did. Treize then put one hand behind his head and pushed him into his mouth. He thrusted his tongue in and out of Zechs's mouth. Zechs returned the favor. Just as they were really getting into it one of the nurses that overheard Zechs earlier came in.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but visiting hours ended an hour ago."  
  
Zechs quickly broke off the kiss. Treize frowned in disappointment.  
  
"Oh! Um, I'm so sorry! I-I'll go!" Zechs grabbed his jacket and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
The nurse had somewhat of an amused look on her face as he ran out of the room. She looked at the patient, but she was only greeted by blackness. She crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, but I cannot stay here any longer." Treize slipped on a coat and a pair of shoes and walked out of the hospital. No one tried to stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs had just taken off his shoes and coat, plopped on the couch, and was about to switch on the news when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, dropping the remote on a recliner chair on his way to the door.  
  
"Look, I don't want any!" Zechs said as he opened the door.  
  
"You don't want any? Oh, how disappointing, but you don't have a choice in the matter!"  
  
"Treize!?"  
  
Treize let himself in and put his arms around Zechs's shoulders. The weight of Treize caused Zechs to stumble backwards and fall onto the couch.  
  
"Mmmm, Zechs."  
  
Treize pulled open Zechs's button shirt, causing some of the buttons to pop off.  
  
"Treize.. we can't do this.. your heart, its condition.."  
  
Treize had already begun nibbling on Zechs's tender nipples.  
  
"Hey- uhh..Treize..mmm"  
  
Treize moved upwards and thrust his tongue inside Zech's mouth once again. He stopped a moment to ask Zechs. "Shall we continue where we left off?" Not giving Zechs a chance to respond to the question, Treize moved with surprising agility and grace. In less than ten seconds they were both naked and kissing again.  
  
Treize stopped kissing Zechs to let him breathe a bit... or so he thought. Treize was actually moving down Zechs's chest, caressing his skin and hard- toned muscles with his tongue.  
  
"Treize, you should be at the hospi- "Treize cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"I know." Treize responded dryly. "But I like it much more here..with you." Treize smiled slyly and gently started to lick and caress Zechs's genitals.  
  
"Hnn..Ohh.. shit." Zechs moaned as his member continued to harden with each lick of Treize's tongue.  
  
After a while of that Treize began a gentle suck.  
  
"Oh. fuck! Oh. shit!"  
  
The gentle suck turned into a hardcore blowjob. Treize was trying to swallow Zech's shaft. He almost gagged when he tried to take the whole eight and a half inches to fast. He moved a bit slower and his gag reflex quickly adjusted. He swallowed it all.  
  
"Treize! I'm gonna-.! Ahhhh!"  
  
Treize stopped and once again, with surprising grace and agility, gently sat on his abdomen and slipped Zechs inside him. They both literally screamed. They were filled with both pleasure and pain. They had used no oil or lube.  
  
"Ahhhhh.. god! Uhh, yes! Oh Zechs, you feel so good!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Treize.. f-uck!"  
  
"Yes! Uhhh.! Take me Zechs!"  
  
Treize pulled Zechs out of him for a moment. Then thrust him back in. Zechs put his hands on Treize's waste to steady him. He did it a few more times after that. The fourth time did it. Zechs came. They moaned as the climax filled them both with pleasure. After the load was over with Zechs went limp, but Treize was not yet finished.  
  
"Hey." Treize said moving a lock of silver-white hair out of Zechs eyes. "We are not finished yet, love." Treize smiled his sexy smile and pulled Zechs out of him. He then forced himself inside of Zechs. He pumped and thrusted as hard as he could, taking as much of Zechs's tight hole as humanly possible. He fucked so hard they fell of the couch, with Zechs landing on his back, but he couldn't care less with what Treize was doing to him.  
  
"OH, TREIZE!"  
  
Zechs climaxed once again, this time all over his chest and Treize's as well. A couple seconds after Treize came in Zechs. After pulling out, Treize lay on Zechs's chest.  
  
"That..was the best.. I ever had." Zechs said between breaths.  
  
"Yes." Treize agreed after gently kissing Zechs on the lips. "It was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. He quickly looked to his left. Treize was there, sound asleep. Zechs sighed with relief and lay back down. He had the weirdest feeling that something bad was happening or already happened, but he shrugged it off. He brushed a strand of Treize's light brown hair out of his face and studied his features. He was so beautiful, but Zechs didn't remember him being so pale. He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach.  
  
"Treize? Love? Wake up."  
  
Treize did not stir. Zechs put his hands on his shoulders and gently shook him.  
  
"Treize? Treize?!"  
  
Zechs quickly put his head on Treize's chest to listen for a heart beat.. there was none.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs stood near Treize, never wanting to leave his side, even when the ambulance came. They said that he shouldn't go with them, but he would not leave his lover. He just about killed one of the drivers trying to get in the large van. So they decided that instead of him killing them all, taking the ambulance, and driving to the hospital himself that he could just ride along. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor said his death was inevitable. The bullet was slowly moving towards his heart and when it hit it caused massive internal bleeding, but since he was asleep and it didn't take very long to bleed to death he felt no pain. Zechs cried the throughout the rest of the week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs stared into the big, black and expensive box with the Treize inside it surrounded by red roses. The priest at the funeral was saying something. Zechs was in such a deep trance, he only heard parts of it.  
  
"..far away..better place.. miss him dearly.. loved him.."  
  
"That's right... I did love him." Zechs mumbled to himself. "I do miss him dearly." Zechs choked back tears. "He is in a better place." Tears streamed down his face. ".but he is so far away."  
  
Someone was floating about two feet above Zechs. He smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm closer than you think."  
  
The End  
  
Please Review or E-mail me at kathy_fire_demon@yahoo.com. 


End file.
